Honest Words
by Satu Hati
Summary: There's a valentines ball at Hogwarts, will our favourite resident couple finally admit their feelings for each other. Of course! Romione fluff and romance. Complete
1. Honest Words

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction so constructive criticism would be preferred to out right abuse. This is Romione and will follow their relationship after the valentines ball too, with lots of fluff.

I've upped the rating from a T to an M purely because of the odd piece of mild language and some of Hermione and Ron's encounters which are also mild. It really is a T in my opinion but I didn't wish to offend anyone so I'm playing it safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

:X:

It was the evening of the valentines ball at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and everyone was more exited than ever. The great hall looked stunning with heart shaped candles floating high up, illuminating the space below.

The tables were round compared to the usual long straight ones and had white cloths with a very faint, pale pink rose pattern on each one.

There was also a lovely ornate runner adorning the middle of each table that had a matching pale pink rose design along it's length. Similarly each chair had a pink voile sash tied in a bow at the back and at the centre of each table was a heart shaped candle, just like the ones above. The room looked different yet amazing and many gasps were heard as the students and their partners filed in.

Harry was sitting in the corner talking animatedly with Ginny and he was wearing navy blue dress robes while she wore a classic high neck, floor length dress in a lovely deep purple.

Ron was making his way over to them but was stopped in his tracks (as were most of the other men in the room) when he spotted a girl standing at the entrance to the great hall. She was wearing a beautiful cerise coloured, bardot neckline dress that crossed over the bust in a mock wrap style and hugged her waist before falling gracefully to pool at her feet, caressing her minimalist curves in all the right places. Her hair was down in loose curls that fell long and radiant around her shoulders and without realising it Ron had slowly walked over towards her till he was standing a couple of meters away, mouth open in shock.

He stood fixated as his eyes rounded on a new vision of loveliness. There, bathed in the glow of the wall lanterns that hung either side of the huge archway doors was Hermione. Her hair, the epitome of undone sophistication and her skin that seemed to almost radiate perfection caused Ron to swallow hard and run a hand through his hair, exhaling heavily.

Hermione wound a tendril of her curly hair around her index finger absentmindedly and bit her lip nervously, momentarily oblivious to Ron's intense gaze as she took in the spectacle of the room. After a moment she moved, taking a few steps forward before stopping abruptly as she noticed Ron looking directly at her.

His deep set eyes, a plethora of mesmerizing blue shades swirling around each other in a bid for prominence pierced into hers like a hawk and Hermione found herself unable to move, her heart hammering in her chest like that of the majestic birds prey, waiting in nervous patience until it is finally devoured.

A blush crept up her neck to her cheeks as they stared intently at one another and it was as though everything and everyone around them no longer existed. They were the only two people on earth and the great hall was the garden of eden.

He was drinking in every last inch, all he could see was her. How captivating she was, how the candles cast a glow over her as though she were shining. How the fit of her dress clung in all the right places and the curls of her hair fell soft and sexy around her face. She was spellbinding and all he could think was that he had never seen anything more lovely in his entire life. Hermione smiled shyly, slowly making her way across the room with her eyes still fixed on Ron's.

Hermione finally came to a halt a few feet away from where Ron was standing and she took a moment to simply appreciate what was in front of her. He was truly delectable in his new emerald green robes that fit his Quidditch built frame perfectly and with the colour making his fiery red hair and perfectly positioned freckles seem a thousand times more beautiful and bewitching, she wondered how her heart was actually still beating.

"Blimey... H-Hermione... you look... uhhh... Blimey."

He stammered, lost for words as he rubbed the back of his neck. A shiver touched her spine at his stuttering and she smiled shyly, gently biting her bottom lip. There was no doubt that Hermione felt something for Ron that ran much deeper than friendship.

She regarded his response and opinion much more than that of others and just looking at him now, all nervous and beautiful was enough to send her mind completely askew. all she seemed to be able to say was a feeble ''thankyou'', worried that anything else would sound stupid. Damn her over analysing brain!

Just as she was trying to find something non stupid to say Professor Dumbledore announced that dinner was ready and everyone made their way over and sat down to eat. Hermione barely noticed the glances she was being shot at her from all over the hall.

Some from jealous females who wondered why they couldn't look as naturally beautiful as the girl they now hardly recognised, but mostly from the dates of said females who were mesmerised by the way Hermione's dress was practically painted on and the glow that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Alot of them were devising plans in their heads of ways to get Hermione alone and exclusively in their company but little did they know that said girl only had eyes for one and he was walking happily, if not a little nervously by her side.

After it was confirmed that everyone was seated and Dumbledore had given his usual rousing speech, food and drink began to appear on the tables and they all dug in. Ron as usual spooned masses of food onto his plate which Hermione watched and rolled her eyes at.

He looked up at her and attempted to ask what she was staring at but failed as he had a mouthful of food that he nearly spat out. She shook her head with a giggle and took a bite herself, redirecting her eyes to her plate. Ron seemed to catch on to her amused expression and smiled sheepishly as he remembered all the times she had tried to correct his table manners and failed.

Whilst everyone ate and drank the conversation was bustling, mainly falling on peoples clothes, dates and the upcoming holidays. Although some talk involved incredulous murmurings from people who had finally figured out who the mysterious beauty was as she sat chatting happily with her fellow Gryffindor's. Whenever the opportunity arose Ron would steal a glance at Hermione and vice versa but as soon as the other caught their gaze they would quickly look away, trying to seem nonchalant.

Once everyone had finished their Meals the music began and alot of the students headed out to the dance floor and started moving to the beat. Harry stood up and held his hand out to Ginny gesturing towards the dance floor. She took it, smiling and they sloped off singing along as they went.

Hermione and Ron sat together in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity, both trying to think of something to talk about. Except of course the obvious thing which is that they're madly in love with each other. After another awkward five or so minutes Hermione stood up to leave but Ron, noticing her every movement grabbed her wrist to stop her.

She felt her heart start to pound in her chest as Ron stood up too and moved slightly round the table to stand in front of her. He cast a shy, lopsided smile towards her and she forget to breathe for a moment before he spoke.

"Would you like to dance?"

He asked and slid his hand down her wrist to capture her hand in his. Her breath caught at the feel of Ron's hand holding hers and she had to mentally shake herself before saying;

''Yes... I'd love to.''

They nervously walked out to the dance floor, both wondering if this was a good idea. The music was loud and roaring as they joined the crowd and at first they were dancing with quite a bit of space between them, but the distance separating them slowly got smaller as the crowd got bigger and at one point they were pushed right up against each other.

They both quickly moved back, blushing quite profusely but got back into the rhythm of the song fairly quickly. They danced the next few songs with much more ease and Hermione laughed heartily as Ron spun her around by the hand. With every song they danced, they let go of their inhibitions a little more and simply enjoyed the memories they were making together but as a slower song came on they both stopped.

Ron looked at Hermione with an awkward kind of smile. Even though he was more than happy to slow dance with the girl of his dreams he wasn't sure if Hermione would with him, so he asked shakily;

"Do you want to carry on dancing?"

The song was one of Hermione's favourites and she longed to feel Ron's arms around her so she took a deep breath, trying to free all the apprehension from her body and nodded. At her agreement Ron slowly moved closer so that there was just a few inches between them. They both tensed at the closeness, barely able to breathe or even think straight and as Ron placed his left hand on Hermione's waist her breath seemed to leave her altogether.

She slid her corresponding hand up his arm to rest on his bicep, causing goosebumps to run over his entire body. Gently, she then slid the fingers of her other hand along his and over his palm till she was holding his hand properly. The slow, sensual way in which their fingers caressed each others caused both of their breaths to catch and when Ron enclosed his fingers around hers, electricity seemed to spark through both of their bodies.

They listened as the smooth voice of Shane Finlan flowed from the speakers and smiled shyly at each other. The lyrics seemed so apt that they both couldn't help but wonder if someone had requested the song on their behalf, knowing that they would end up like this.

''We started as friends,

But something happened inside me,

Now I'm reading into everything,

But there's no sign you hear the lightning baby,

You don't ever notice me turning on my charm,

Or wonder why I'm always where you are."

Ron could feel the heat of his body merging with hers and his heart started to beat wildly. He was trying not to look directly at her, hoping that she hadn't noticed the blush colouring his cheeks but as he bravely decided to move his gaze down, he saw that she was looking right at him, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end.

As Ron stared into Hermione's eyes he was surprised to find that she didn't look away and that gave him the shot of confidence he needed to slide his hand further around her. He gently pushed at the small of her back and bought her even closer so that her body was pressed right up against his. Ron tensed again, thinking she would rebuff his actions but he soon relaxed when he felt Hermione lay her head on his chest and return his embrace by loosing his hand and snaking both of her arms tightly around his waist.

Ron smiled happily at having his love so close and held her firmly against his chest with his arms gently soothing her shoulders.

''I've made it obvious,

Done everything but sing it,

(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)

I'm not so good with words,

And since you never notice,

The way that we belong,

I'll say it in a love song."

Without realising it, Ron's left hand had slowly trailed it's way up from Hermione's lower back to the middle, slowly rubbing comforting circles into the area whilst his other was still happily caressing her shoulders. Hermione felt like all her nerve endings were on fire at his hands gentle ministrations and she pulled her head up from his chest, wanting to see his face. Ron looked down at Hermione as her head popped up and smiled, only to then realise what his hands were doing and stilled them almost immediately.

He thought, nervously that that was the reason Hermione had turned her attention towards his face, because she was going to berate him for his intimate actions but the scolding never came as she simply smiled up at him happily. If Ron didn't know any better though, he'd swear that Hermione's expression of serene contentment turned to one of disappointment as his hands stopped their seemingly natural exploration of her back, but Ron being Ron and not really understanding anything about women, couldn't be sure.

As he gazed into Hermione's hazel eyes, the spark that he saw there was unmistakable and he somehow knew they were feeling the same thing. Slowly he lifted his hand up, gently caressing her cheek for a moment before speaking;

"You know... I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier because you kind of took my breath away but... You look beautiful."

He spoke mellifluously with a doting smile.

"Thankyou"

She replied, a blush staining her cheeks.

"You look beautiful too."

She added shyly, turning her attention towards his chest instead of up to his face. Ron had to chuckle at her reticence, the girl who took no crap from nobody was suddenly shy and a very cute shade of red.

"What?"

"Sorry I'm not laughing at you, it's just... No one ever called me beautiful before."

The never ending blush still present on his ears as he replied.

"Well you are you know... Beautiful I mean."

She fumbled over her words and looked down again, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hermione look at me."

As he lifted her chin with his hand to look into her love filled, hopeful eyes.

"I also never told you this either because you always seem to take my breath away but... I am totally and completely in love with you."

Ron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled happily. At last, he had finally said those words that he had been dying to say for so long. His relief was to be short lived however as Hermione pulled away from him and covered her face with her hands.

He suddenly felt terribly nervous that she had done so out of upset and was trying to find a way to let him down easy, but as she looked up and sent him the biggest, goofiest, wateriest smile he had ever seen it suddenly dawned on him that her earlier moment was because she felt the same overwhelming feeling that he did and he began to smile madly in return.

He moved forward closing the gap that Hermione had set between them and bought his hands up, cupping her face and caressing his thumbs slowly over her cheeks, then gently running them up the sides of her nose and under her eyes, wiping away the tears that had spilled over.

Leaning in, he tenderly kissed her forehead before continuing all around her face and ears and down her neck whilst his hands slowly slinked down her arms and then round her back. His actions caused her to sigh happily and move as close as possible in his embrace.

As his mouth stumbled upon a particularly sensitive spot just under her ear, she gasped audibly and gave a small giggle at the ticklish sensation. Ron pulled away from her neck with his usual lopsided grin firmly in place, secretly filing that information away for later, loving the fact that he had found one of Hermione's sweet spots.

He whispered the back of his fingers over her cheek before doing what he had wanted to do for a very long time and planted his lips on hers, leaving one chaste yet lingering kiss there. When he pulled back a moment later she still had her eyes closed and a dazed expression adorned her face. Ron smiled lovingly at that and as she opened her eyes, still with his arms around her back she replied belatedly;

"I love you too."

If at all possible Ron's smile grew even bigger and he pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms further around her back. She snuggled into him, leaning her head against his chest once more and let out a peaceful sigh as they began slowly moving again.

"You are my very first thought in the morning,

And my last at nightfall,

You are the love that came without warning,

I need you, I want you to know."

They both smiled in agreement with the lyrics and tightened their grip as they swayed together, eyes closed and completely lost in each other. All too soon the song ended but neither of them seemed to notice and carried on holding one another, never wanting the moment to end. As a faster paced song came on they begrudgingly pulled apart but didn't stay that way for long as Ron took both of Hermione's hands in his and stepped closer so that they were once again in each others space.

Ron let go of one of her hands and moved it up to her face tracing the line of her lower lip with his thumb. She smiled up at him and he mirrored her expression before he leaned in to kiss her once more. It started out slow and longing at first, just like it had earlier but soon became deep and passionate, with Ron coaxing her mouth open with his sensual movements. Pretty soon their tongues were battling and caressing and Hermione had rested herself against him, the tingling of her spine making her heart beat faster and the heat in her body rise.

They barely noticed the others around them and continued kissing fervently but were suddenly drawn apart and nearly pushed over as another couple, dancing wildly accidentally bumped into them.

''Oh, sorry guys we didn't see you there.''

The boy said exhaustedly as they quickly made their way back into the crowd.

Ron and Hermione caught each others gaze and both started to laugh, removing any previous embarrassment and as their laughter faded Ron reached out to Hermione and bought her back into the circle of his arm's for another loving hug. As he placed a kiss to her forehead they each spotted Harry and Ginny sitting at their table and shot them happy smiles as they gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

After a moment Hermione pulled her head up from his chest and saw that Ron's eyes looked a little dazed and he had a silly grin on his face. She slid her right hand from it's place on his shoulder and gently moved a stray piece of his hair away that had fallen into his eyes. She then slowly ghosted her index finger down the side of his face to his cheek where it lingered, then carefully caressing it with the back of her hand before returning it to it's original place.

As this was happening Ron felt like his heart might explode out of his chest. The feel of her feather light touch upon his cheek was oxygen stealing and the look in her eyes, like he was perfection personified was almost too much. As she rested her cheek against his shoulder, he gently slid his left arm further up her back till his strong hand was resting happily splayed across the bottom of her shoulders, holding her tight against his broad chest. They stood for a few minutes before drawing back and intertwining their fingers.

''So...''

Hermione trailed off looking down at their clasped hands.

''Yeah.''

Ron breathed out happily. They longed to be alone together and it was too loud to hear one another speak. Fresh air and privacy beckoned and he began walking backwards, gently tugging on her hand to move with him and led her off the dance floor.

"Do you fancy a walk?"

Ron asked.

"Yes please... It's way too crowded in here."

She was relieved that he was thinking the same thing and as they walked out towards the lake, Ron hooked his index finger round Hermione's and let their hands swing together between them.

"So... This is it. We're boyfriend and girlfriend."

He said kind of dreamily with a drunk smile.

"Yes, I guess so."

She replied almost in disbelief. A goosepimply sensation ran over her entire body and she lifted his hand and turned it placing a gentle kiss on his palm, then let them drop back down. As they walked Hermione mentally pondered when she had begun to see Ron differently. The truth was... she didn't really know. She figured she had known it all along just never really realised It was love at first.

I suppose whatever they both felt was kind of masked as dislike or even hate, what with all the drama and the arguments. But Hermione had always known that Ron was special, there was something different about him. He was much deeper than people realised, a person with lots of layers that you had to peel back slowly.

She had come to see that all his faults, however trying were merely a part of what made him... Ron and that they were not so much faults, as quirks. Maddening, rage inducing, lovely quirks. It excited her to think that she was one of the few (if not the only) person he fully trusted, one of the few he allowed in, to see him in all his state. Into the childish, stubborn and sometimes annoying part of himself but also the passionate, thoughtful and gentle sweet nature that lay underneath. The two lovers walked in contented silence, each lost in ardent contemplation at the events of the evening so far and just like the glow from the rising morning sun, the hand that held theirs was full of warmth and promise.

Hermione soaked up the familiar surroundings with pleasure, delighted to be walking down the path that they had so often trod before, but never with so much happiness. Frequently since that awkward first meeting all those years ago, they had divulged many of their hopes and dreams in this very spot. She wondered then, how she could have been so blind as to not have noticed that the love she so wanted, had been right in front of face. Neither of them could stop glancing at each other or grinning, the though of being together was still so unreal.

Their walking slowly came to a halt as they had reached the old majestic oak tree that they had been heading for. With it's moss covered stump and long gangly branches, it reminded Hermione of one of the trees found in the dark forest of the Snow White fairytale.

"Have you ever climbed a tree?"

She asked seriously.

"Yeah I used to climb all the ones in my garden, I even had my own tree house once."

"Really! I did too, my dad built mine when I was five and it was so great. It was kind of like my little hideaway. I used to go up there to practice magic or even just to think, it was my favourite place in the whole world."

She reminisced sounding a bit hyper but soon faded to a longing, almost sad tone.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with Hermione."

She stopped and questioned his jibe.

"Well it's just... I can't really imagine the Hermione I know climbing trees like a... Fun person."

He replied laughed.

"Are you saying I'm not fun."

She asked slightly offended.

"Would I?"

He countered looking faux innocent.

"Yes Ronald Weasley you would."

She poked his side playfully and huffed slightly.

"I'm joking love, it sounds awesome. I'd love to see it someday."

He tried to reassure her by squeezing her hand.

"It is... Truly awesome. I wish we were in it now. You can see across the whole town from there. It's like your up in the clouds. Merlin knows how my dad built it so high, unless it just seemed high because I was so small... I'm not sure. Well anyway we have a perfectly good tree here don't we? So lets go."

She said pulling on his hand but as he was much stronger from all the Quidditch practice he managed to stay rooted to the spot, even as she attempt to drag him and this made her turn around abruptly and send him a questioning gaze.

"Hermione, It's not that I'm not willing to climb a tree with you... Cus I am. It's just that I'm wearing the fanciest clothes I've ever had. If I do anything to these robes my mum will quite literally kill me."

He was suddenly picturing what his mother would do to him if he was to ruin them in any way and he shifted uncomfortably at the thought. Hermione walked back till she was pressed right up against him and she placed her hands flat on his broad chest, running her fingers over the exquisite emerald velvet absentmindedly and smiled.

"Your robes are quite beautiful. I love this colour as well, it really brings out your hair."

"Yeah cus that's all I need, for my hair to stand out more."

He chuckled at her musings and bought his hands up, gently massaging her upper back and shoulders. Hermione laughed as well before stating a little indignantly;

"But I love that the green brings out your hair."

"You do?"

He asked almost disbelievingly. She shrugged and stated simply;

"Red's my favourite colour."

Ron instantly beamed at her and leaned down, capturing her lips in another of those avid kisses that she was slowly becoming addicted to.

"I love you."

He whispered as he pulled away and she reciprocated with the same. They stood smiling dreamily at each other for several moments, only broken by Ron speaking again.

"You know, I keep thinking about all the time I spent telling myself that you were just my friend but I knew it wasn't true cause I always felt differently about you. Like when I looked at you or talked to you, something inside changed. Like I felt nervous and excited at the same time. It's the same now... Like I know my hearts beating but I can't really feel it. Like it isn't there anymore. Because it doesn't belong to me anymore, it belongs to you and it's that same mixed up feeling. I just can't stop thinking about all the time I wasted hurting your feelings over and over when that was the last thing I really wanted and it feels... horrible."

He spoke sincerely, moving to lean against the tree, loosing her hand and folding his arms across his chest with a regretful look on his face. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his strong features as he looked to the ground then slowly stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his biceps and rubbing them up and down soothingly and said;

"I lost count how many times I tried to tell you what I was really feeling. I think it was just easier to be bossy and annoying."

She was right up close to him now as she coaxed him to unfolded his arms. He did so with a smile and wrapped them tightly around her.

"Me too, accept instead of bossy and annoying I was stubborn and childish."

He replied back making them both laugh.

"Merlin (he sighed out) we wasted so much time. How could I have been such a moron."

"Your not an moron Ron... Although when we first met I did think you were a bit of a Muppet but certainly not an moron."

"Gee, thanks Hermione. Nice to know what you really think of me."

He huffed slightly looking offended.

"Oh Ron don't pout, that's not what I think now. It was just my first impression that's all."

She tried to console him a little by kissing his neck and Ron smiled at the gesture, forgiving her instantly.

"Well if that was just a first impression, then what do you think of me?"

He wondered curiously.

"Well like I said I did think you were sort of a Muppet but when I got to know you I thought that you were brave, loyal, kind... even if you did call me a nightmare (Ron looked sorry at this comment) Funny and..."

She was cut off as Ron spoke over her, encouraging her on.

"And now?"

"And now (she laced her arms round his neck, smiling) I know that your brave, loyal, kind and funny but that your also smart, handsome, loving and incredibly decent."

She said contentedly before pecking his lips a couple of times.

"Don't forget clumsy idiot."

He added.

"Ronald Weasley don't you even! You are not clumsy and certainly not a idiot. You are the sweetest, most amazing person I'll ever meet."

"What... More amazing than the great Harry potter."

He was looking away and Hermione turned his head to look at her.

"Yes Ron, a thousand times more. Listen (she paused a moment) Harry will always be my friend and of course I love him too but you and I share something that neither of us will ever share with harry. We have a bond like... (she paused to find the right words) Like strings that are attached to one another's heart's and no matter how far apart we are or whatever happens they will always be there pulling us back to each other. I'll always be there for you no matter what and all those things I said about you are true. I need you to believe them because I do wholeheartedly, they're what made me love you in the first place and what I'll always love about y..."

He kissed her then not allowing her to finish what she was saying and she instantly kissed back. When they pulled apart she was a little breathless as she asked;

"What was that for?"

"Cause I love you more than anything in the whole wizarding world."

He grinned, kissing her again. Soon their mouths were pushing and fighting and their hands were moving. After a few moments they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, both gasping a little.

"I love you Hermione."

He said with another peck of her lips. She looked deep into his eyes and almost got lost in the complete adoration she saw there before replying;

"I love you more."

Even though they had been best friends for years they continued talking as though they had never met before. Ron and Hermione chatted about anything and everything and before they knew it an hour had past. They had eventually moved and sat down, leaning against the trunk of the tree in each others arm's.

"The suns starting to set love, we should go and watch it on the hill."

He said smiling indulgently.

"Owhhh but it's so comfy here, why do we have to move?"

She whined.

"Hermione it's just as comfy over there and plus when the sun hits the water... It's just amazing, you have to see it."

He said as he got up slowly, reacquainting his legs with walking and watched as Hermione huffed then promptly did the same. She paused momentarily as her legs too had seized slightly and smiled to see Ron holding out his arm's to her. She accepted his offer gladly and a pair of strong hands grasped hers, pulling her up gently. Their eyes were transfixed the whole time and their bodies soon moulded to each others shape as she came up to her normal height. He enveloped her in a strong hold for a few seconds before leaving a short kiss on her lips. She moved her hand up, brushing a few strands of Ron's fiery hair out of his eyes whilst he caressed her arms.

Ron caught her hand and pressed it to the left side of his chest, above his heart and she became transfixed at the feel of it beating hard and fast into her palm. It caused hers to do the same and bought happy tears to her eyes. When he put his arm's round her again and smiled down, her breath caught at the look of pure infatuation on his face.

"It's always been you too."

She replied and stood on tip toes to kiss him. He reciprocated quite eagerly and pulled her tighter into him.

Hermione wanted to protest when he drew back a few moments later but she reasoned with herself that she'd be happy just to look at him, so made no fuss. He took her hand and they walked to the edge of the lake and up onto the mound where they sat facing the sunrise. Ron sat down behind Hermione with both arm's behind him propping him up at an angle while she leaned back against him, feeling a flip in her Stomach at the feel of his strong chest supporting her. They were so close that Hermione could feel Ron's heart beat through her back and it made her feel warm and safe.

After a few minutes of companionable silence Hermione decided that she couldn't sit facing away from him any longer so she slowly moved out of his embrace and made to turn around and face him. He frowned at first but then realising what she was doing, smiled and put his hands out to help her down. Ron put his legs together so that she could sit on them and slid his arm's around her back, pulling her in close to him. She smiled at him and he smiled back before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Their mouth's parted after a minute or so and she snuggled back into him, sighing happily. This night had been too delightful to be real. They had talked for hours, all their problems and differences finally out in the open. As they spoke, all their past heartaches seemed to just melt away, as though no of it had ever existed and whilst making their way back to the Gryffindor common room, they walked in conversable silence, one glancing at the other every now and then with unfading, soppy smiles.

When they had finally reached their planned destination they realised that alot of the other students were already in bed so they quietly made their way up the winding staircase to get some much needed sleep. Ron was holding Hermione's hand firmly and leading the way up to their dorm rooms and as they reached the girls door he stopped and turned to face her.

"So this is goodnight then."

He said with a slightly saddened smile at the thought of their imminent parting, while still holding her hand and rubbing his free one up and down her forearm gently.

"Yes, It's a shame isn't it? That we have to part now after such a lovely evening."

Ron half smiled again and replied;

"It's not just a shame Hermione, it's bloody cruel is what it is! I never had such a great evening in my whole life."

Hermione giggled at his terminology and took the hand that was still caressing her forearm and bought it to her lips, kissing his knuckles softly

"It was something wasn't it?"

She questioned with a happy smile.

"Definitely."

He replied with a playful grin as he caressed her cheek before running the hand into her hair. He moved forward slowly, sending her backwards till she was up against the wall and leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers and they both smiled, closing their eyes.

Hermione opened hers a moment later to find him staring down at her with adoring eyes. She mirrored his expression and pushed off the wall slightly to capture his lips in a deep, heartfelt kiss. He responded without hesitation and let go of the wall, snaking his arms around her back while hers had moved to rest on his chest. The embrace did not last long but it left both of them a little dazed with big endearing smiles. With her hands still rested on his chest he moved one of his from her back and gently pushed some hair back behind her ear.

"Sweet dreams love."

He said as he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to her neck before embracing her tightly in his arms.

"Sweet dreams Ron."

She mumbled back into his shoulder before they kissed one final time then let go of each other but kept hand contact till Ron was too far out of reach to do so. Hermione watched his back as he walked down the corridor, the antique wall lanterns casting a subtle glow over his tall form and shivered as a breeze of cold air came from the open landing window.

She stood almost entranced as he opened the boy's dormitory door and just as he was about to step in, paused flashing her that adorable lopsided grin and her stomach turned over excitedly. She smiled back shyly and gave a small wave, watching until his tall frame had disappeared through the door.

Hermione stood a moment, smiling and thinking how she had never felt quite so giddy before but eventually she moved and gently opened the door, quietly clicking it shut behind her. Then she turned and leaned her back against it, sighing dreamily with a lazy smile adorning her face, completely unaware that her now boyfriend was doing exactly the same thing in the other room.

Ron was on cloud nine as he pushed away from the door and walked over to his bed. He threw himself backwards onto it and folded his arm's behind his head, completely uncaring of the delicate fabric of his dress robes as he let a thousand watt smile of complete pleasure take over his face.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. With a few honest words and a whole bunch of mushy stuff both Ron and Hermione had crossed that carefully drawn out line that stood between them and now stood together. They had each let there guard down and shown just how affectionate and vulnerable they could be. It was something he'd only ever dreamed about but now after so many years his dream had finally come true.

He never imagined that simply declaring his love out loud would feel so momentous.

The second he said it, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and to hear her say she loved him back felt so incredible. He couldn't stop thinking about her and felt light headed with an overwhelming urge to be with her again. To look at her, talk to her, kiss her... Anything, even for a minute. With four short words "I love you too" Hermione had given herself to Ron completely and he now knew that there was no better feeling in the whole wide world and he never wanted it to go away.


	2. New Beginnings

The sun shined through the curtains and onto Hermione's face. She was smiling indulgently in her sleep as turned over, stretching and sighing deeply. As a soft thud came from the bed next to hers she blinked her eyes open, a light blush coming to her cheeks as she recalled the lovely dream she was so cruelly woken from and she placed her hands on her heated cheeks, smiling stupidly.

Slowly the events of last night started to replay in her mind and her smile turned into a huge grin. Ron asking her to dance, their heartfelt confessions then that earth shattering, spine tingling kiss. Hermione beamed burying her face into her pillow and let out a muffled scream of complete joy. She decided not to get up straight away and went back to daydreaming about Ron.

"Ron is my boyfriend, he loves me and now he's my boyfriend... yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She shrieked inwardly in total euphoria.

It's weird to think that yesterday morning Ron was still just "Hermione's friend" and now all her dreams had come true and they were an item for real instead of the imaginary couple she had so often dreamed about. She knew that she would never forget the look on Ron's face when she had told him that she loved him too. She thought she had seen every facial expression Ron had ever pulled but this one was new.

He had a look of happiness on his face and in his eyes that she was not quite familiar with. She couldn't really describe it but she knew at that moment, she had given him the best gift he had ever received. A warm fuzzy feeling brimmed her heart as she thought of him and finally giving in to her urge to kiss him, she decided to find him and make sure it wasn't all some kind of fantastic dream.

As Hermione was beaming upstairs Ron was situated in the common room downstairs, also beaming. Everywhere he looked something reminded him of her. The settee he was lounging on where they had sat together so many times before, the large rug in front of the fireplace where they had had many of their infamous fights.

He couldn't keep from thinking about her. Her long curly, unruly hair that he loved so much. Her beautiful hazel eyes that he never became tired of looking into. Her small Elegant hands and the warm, happy feeling it gave him when he held them. He couldn't wait to see her again, to feel her in his arms, to breathe in her scent, to love her... Oh Merlin did he love her. A loud yawn broke him from his ruminations and he smiled, instantly recognising that sound anywhere. As Hermione descended the stairs she stopped abruptly on the last one, having found exactly what she was looking for.

Ron got up slowly, moving round the furniture as he took in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. They stood staring at one another for what seemed like a lifetime, just like they had the evening before as if making a mental note of every curve and impression of each others form. Hermione knew the minute she saw that unabashed, happy grin spread across his face that what had happened last night most certainly had not been a dream and she smiled back at him.

After several moments Ron moved forward closing the gap that had been set between them and Hermione practically launched herself off the last step, landing straight in his arms with her legs coming up to wrap round his hips. They stood gazing into one anothers eyes for the longest time but as Ron's line of sight dipped from her hazel stare to her lips, as though wondering if he was really allowed to kiss her she found that she couldn't hold back her rampant thoughts from earlier and instantly attacked his mouth with hot fervent kisses, coaxing his lips open with a swipe of her tongue.

Ron obliged willingly, letting his tongue caress hers while his arms held her tightly, pulling her into his chest. The heat of the moment seemed to catch up to both of them as Ron turned them slightly and pressed Hermione's back against the wall, effectively trapping her between that and himself, causing a small hmpf sound to escape the back of her throat. He pushed his hips up slightly to make sure she didn't fall and let his hands wander.

First cupping her face lightly, with his thumbs rubbing across her cheeks before running them down either side of her neck, across her shoulders and then down her arms, subtly skimming the outer curve of her breasts with his thumbs before coming to rest on her hips, all the while still attacking her mouth. When Hermione felt the small caress of Ron's hands a shiver ran through her sending a jolt of excitement straight to her stomach and left her gasping into his mouth. Eventually they were forced to break apart for air but they kept their foreheads together, their eyes still closed as they fought to catch their breaths. After a minute or so they both opened their eyes and smiled languidly at each other, never letting go of their hold on one another. Ron broke the reticent silence still sounding a little breathless by saying;

"Blimey"

Hermione giggled and replied;

"You can say that again."

And he did, causing them both to laugh. He kept her against the wall as he gently caressed her face while staring intently into her eyes. He smiled at her as he huskily whispered;

"I love you."

Her eyes were shining as she smiled happily and replied;

"I love you too."

Instantly Ron moved back in, locking their lips together again and snaking his arms around her back as he bought them away from the wall. After a moment Hermione slowly moved her mouth from his to trail hot, wet kisses round to his earlobe, which she caught between her teeth gently and down his neck then over his collarbone. Ron placed her back on the floor as she let her legs drop from his waist and a small moan escaped his lips, letting her know that he was enjoying the sensations her mouth was creating. With every good sound she pressed a little harder, pleasing him more and more till their lips met again. The feeling was strong and powerful and quite unlike Hermione to be so impulsive and forward. As the kiss intensified, they lost balance slightly and began walking backwards to try and steady themselves, not realising that they were getting closer and closer to the edge of the settee. Before they knew it the backs of Ron's legs were impacted against the arm and he was tumbling backwards, pulling Hermione with him and they were flung over it and onto the large comfy cushions of the sofa.

They were a little stunned at the sudden shift but were cracking up all the same and eventually their laughter slowed to a few smiling heaves. Momentarily returning to her usual harsh self Hermione poked a finger hard into Ron's chest.

"You know, if you hadn't attacked me we wouldn't have ended up like this."

She lectured with Ron feigning hurt from her jab.

"I'd hardly say I attacked you Hermione and anyway I don't know about you but... I'm kinda liking our current position."

He replied wriggling his eyebrows with a silly grin.

"Your a prat."

She giggled unable to look serious at Ron's words, intertwining their fingers together.

"Yeah but I'm your prat."

He replied devotedly and kissed her again, chastely. Ron smiled as the love he felt for Hermione washed over him all over again like a tidal wave going a hundred miles an hour. She had always been the most constant and perfect thing in his life and he loved it.

Suddenly he gained a devious look and let go of her hands and started tickling her sides with great effort. She laughed uncontrollably and gasped for air as Ron ran his fingers over her ribs. She was wriggling so much to escape that they managed to switch places with Ron ending up on top, straddling her waist. Quickly she raised her hands in a signal of defeat.

"Okay okay... I surrender... Stop, I surrender!"

She said loudly through fits of giggles.

Ron smirked before stopping and leaning in close, his lips inches from hers.

"A witch never gives up that easily."

He said playfully.

Hermione finally caught some of her breath and said;

"Well... I guess I'm not your average witch then."

"Your definitely not the average witch."

He replied with a permissive look.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Hermione asked, wondering if he meant something by his answer.

"No."

Ron said leaning down, connecting his lips with hers once more. Hermione returned the kiss fervently and with pleasure. After a five or so minute make out session they stopped for air and stared at each other intensely with happy smiles. She noticed Ron's blue eyes shining brightly with a look of pure infatuation on his face, making her heart beat a little faster than before. One of his hands moved up and brushed a stray curl out of her face, his eyes never leaving hers. He snaked his arms round her back and pulled her up to rest on his lap so that she was straddling him and pulled her into his chest for a hug. He stared at her intensely for the longest time, making her blush and shift under his hot gaze before he said;

"I am so happy right now."

She hugged her arms tighter around his shoulders and she pressed her head into the crook of his neck as she uttered back;

"Me too."

He gently massaged her back, sending shivers through her entire body. They sat like that for a few more minutes before Ron's stomach gave an almighty growl making them both laugh. Slowly she moved out of his embrace stating that "they should go before breakfast was over" but instantly missed his body heat and the feel of his arms around her and gave an internal sigh of disappointment. Ron seemed objective too but also knew how hungry he was so he made no fuss and they wandered off hand in hand down to the great hall with groaning stomachs and huge silly smiles for some much needed sustenance.

:X:

For Ron and Hermione the past few weeks felt like an enchanting, endless dream. Hermione had almost had to reacquaint herself with school work as Ron had taken up most of her usual study time with lazy afternoons in Hogwarts gardens. They spent the whole hour of their free period sometimes, just walking and talking. Usually in or around many of the same places they had ventured before their getting together.

With every loving word or heartfelt kiss, places that they thought they knew so well seemed to take on a whole new lease of life and retracing those steps with one another felt like the most amazing thing in the world. Mostly though, everything continued pretty much like it always did. Ron and Hermione would argue every once in a while (years of habit is hard to break sometimes) but unlike before it never lasted very long. She would try to be angry at him, even look angry but he would shoot her his signature lopsided grin or his best puppy dog eyes and it would turn her brain to mush.

Other times if she started rambling incessantly about homework or being on time for classes he would just kiss her to shut her up. She would attempt to pull back and protest but eventually give in, unable to resist him. Ron was incredibly sweet and most days after class he'd help her pack her stuff Up before they headed off together, her index finger firmly wrapped around his (a cute little habit picked up from their very first finger holding at the valentines ball).

Or if their classes were separate, he'd run to find her and grab her hand as she sauntered through the hallways, giving her a start. As they walked with their fingers entwined, Hermione couldn't help but smile wondering how she had lived without his hand in hers for so long. They both knew even without saying anything that they were meant to be in each others lives. Never separate but always together, knowing that true love can indeed be found in the most unlikeliest of places.

The cute couple spent most of their time completely absorbed by each other and soon became totally inseparable. For Harry and Ginny, this was a good distracter as it meant that they could spend more time alone too. As Christmas dawned Ron and Hermione decided to each send a letter to their parents asking permission for Hermione to stay with Ron over the holidays, so straight after eating breakfast a few weeks before christmas Hermione went up to the girls dorm to write a letter to her mother and father.

As she walked over to the dresser next to her bed to fetch a quill and some parchment, her eyes fell on a familiar image that took pride of place in front of the mirror. It was a black and white photograph in a vintage silver frame of herself and Ron, sat together on one of the old fireside chairs in the common room. Ron's right arm was wrapped round Hermione's waist with her corresponding arm resting on top with their fingers intertwined. His other arm came up to rest across her collarbone while hers was stretched backwards, cupping his cheek.

She was nestled on his lap in an intimate embrace and they both had beaming smiles on their faces. A wave of emotions washed over her as she picked it up, remembering every part of that day as though it had occurred only yesterday. Even with the photo taken in black and white she could still recall the vivid colours of all their clothes and when she closed her eyes for a moment, she felt as though Ron's arm's were still holding her and she shivered involuntarily.

After a moments reminiscing she placed it back on the nightstand and took her writing tools over to her desk and sat down. She knew her parents would want her to stay with them over Christmas but Hermione felt she could not be parted from Ron, even for a day so she began to scribble out what she wanted to say. After finishing rather quickly, she held out the letter and re read it, making sure she had made no mistakes.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I hope this letter finds you safe and well. I'm good... actually better than good. Since our last correspondence something wonderful has transpired. I suppose I should have told you sooner but I've been rather preoccupied. You see Ron and I have... Well we have confessed what we both knew all along and are now a couple. I'm not quite sure how it all happened but I do know it's the most unreal feeling in the world. Anyway, that is really what I'm writing to you about. Ron and I had a talk and I was really hoping that you would give your permission for me to stay with the Weasley's at the Burrow this Christmas. I know in your last letter you said that you both couldn't wait to see me after so long and I do want to see you too but I know that I would be miserable without Ron there and that would spoil Christmas for all of us. Ron has owled Mr and Mrs Weasley and they have consented on the grounds that we stay in separate rooms so there's nothing for you to worry about. Please write back when you can.

All my love,

Hermione.

Smiling nervously at what she had written, she sealed it and tucked it into the front pocket of her bag so that she could owl it later on her way to herbology. She knew what her mother and father thought of boy's, they even said that they couldn't believe her two best friends were boys and that they felt they would become a bad influence. They even said she should stop hanging around with them... To which she didn't of course.

She sighed and made her way down to the common room where she found Ron and Harry locked in an intense looking game of chess and Ginny reading the latest edition of witch weekly. The boys were so engrossed in their game that they barely even notice when Hermione bent down behind Ron and slid her hands down his back and round his waist.

Ron gave a little start when Hermione first touched him but instantly had a smile plastered on his face when he realised who the hands belonged to.

She rested her cheek against his back and sighed, listening to the steady beat of his heart against her ear. Ron ran his hands over her arm's, twining their fingers together and his smile grew into a full on grin, glad that she clearly missed their closeness as much as he did.

"Hey."

She spoke adoringly.

He turned his head a little and spoke over his shoulder;

"Hello love."

He unlocked her arms from his waist and pulled her round to his side, resting his arm across her shoulders.

"I missed you after breakfast, where'd you run off to?"

He asked, moving his hand down to her back as she settled cross legged next to him.

"I was writing a letter to my parents about Christmas, I'm going to post it off later. I'm hoping they give their consent."

She said looking worried about their reaction.

He began to rub her back in slow up and down motions.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

He said soothingly.

"I hope so, I can't be stuck at home all Christmas without you."

She replied with a sad expression.

He leaned over and kissed her chastely in reassurance.

"You know, seeing you two together like this... It's kind of strange for me."

Harry stated in his usual droll voice.

"Really? How so?"

Hermione enquired.

"Well I mean... Not in a bad way it's just that... Well that I could tell you always had a thing for each other, even when you were screaming I knew it was just because you didn't want to admit your true feelings. (Ron and Hermione were looking at one another now with smiles) I guess I never really thought it would actually happen with you two and now that it has, I don't know like... It's great and I'm totally happy for you it's just... Weird I guess but good weird, you know?"

Harry finished smiling.

"I guess all that feigned indifference was worth it in the end."

Hermione said beaming up at Ron, seeing his azure eyes staring back at her lovingly.

"Definitely."

He agreed and leaned his head down to kiss her on the lips.

"Believe me when I say I am truly happy you guy's got together but do you always have to do that in front of me."

Harry asked scrunching his face.

"Guys... Hello... Guys!"

Harry waved a hand in front of them in an attempt to grab their attention as they had become a little to engrossed but it clearly didn't work as Ron seemed to pull Hermione further around him till she was practically sitting in his lap.

"No offence but I can't watch this."

Harry stood and walked over to Ginny who had witnessed the whole thing too and was also pulling a face.

"Hey Gin fancy a walk."

He extended his hand.

"Sure Harry I don't feel like watching them either."

She took it and they snuck through the door and were gone. Hermione and Ron stopped and turned when they heard the click shut of the portrait hole. They realised that their kissing habits had scared off the others and laughed. Ron looked back at Hermione to find her still starting at the spot where Harry had been and chuckled again at the expression on her face. Hermione snapped out of her daydream when she heard him and turned her head back to face him.

"What?"

She asked, spotting his look.

"Nothin'... You just get this really cute look on your face when your daydreaming."

He spoke sounding totally besotted.

"Do I?"

She returned coyly, lacing her fingers with his.

"You do... So what were you up to in that dream of yours? It's obviously way better than being here with me so..."

He trailed off, hoping she wouldn't agree that it was better than being there with him.

"Oh nowhere, just thinking is all."

She sounded dejected all of a sudden and Ron could tell she was fretting about something.

"So... Do you want to tell me what's troubling you or should I guess?"

He enquired with a little worry in his voice as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Hermione, what's the problem?"

He spoke softly trying to get her to open up.

"Problem?... There's no problem. I'm fine, totally fine. What about you anyway, How are you?"

Ron could tell she was trying to change the subject and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"I'm great love but I don't wanna talk about me, I wanna know what's up with you."

They were still holding hands and Ron was caressing the tops of hers gently .

"Nothing's up Ron, I'm fine really."

She was trying to sound chipper so that he would drop the subject but clearly it wasn't working.

"Hermione I've known you for a long time, you can't hide anything from me. You always get that far off look when something's bugging you."

She smiled at how he knew her so well.

"Ron I can't tell you..."

She trailed off, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"What?... Why not?"

He wondered, sounding a little put out.

"Because it's embarrassing and I can't say it out loud."

She felt self conscious and tried to look away but Ron pulled her closer and turned her face back around.

"Embarrassing eh? Well now you have to tell me, otherwise I won't leave you alone."

She had a look of pleading in her eyes as thought to say "please don't make me" but Ron's expression never faltered and she knew that she may as well just come out with it.

"Okay okay... I'll tell you (she paused a moment) Last night I had a dream."

"A dream huh, so who was in this dream?, what was it about?"

He was very intrigued, especially seeing the coy smile playing at her lips.

"Well... you and I were the only people in it."

She said, nervously playing with his fingers and purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"Okay so what happened? What were we doing?"

Hermione had really peaked his interest now, him knowing that the dream involved only the two of them and that it had caused her to blush quite profusely.

"Ummmmm... You know what, it's rubbish really, totally boring. Hey! lets do something else, fancy a walk?"

She said rather hurriedly and made to stand but Ron grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. She ended up sitting sidesaddle on his lap with his arm's wrapped around her waist to forbid her escape.

"Oh no you don't. You ain't getting away that easy. I want to know what's got you so embarrassed."

"Ron... Come on lets just do something else."

He just held her tighter in response and smiled.

"Nope, not till I get my story."

He had a smug look on his face and much as she tried, she knew it was no use fighting him.

"Alright! Okay... Well in the dream were walking back from a Quiddich match and your talking enthusiastically about a block you made right at the end of the game."

Ron thought this was all rather normal behaviour for them and couldn't understand her apprehension to continue. He moved one of his hands up, rubbing her back in an attempt to encourage her.

"So okay were walking and while I am listening, my mind keeps wandering and all I seem to be able to think about is how uh... How hot you look. Like with you all sweaty and your shirt clinging to your chest and... And..."

She slowly zoned out, her words falling short as she noticed his chests current state, clad in only a tight t-shirt that made her mouth go a little dry and she unconsciously reached out to it, ghosting her index finger down the middle of his pecks. That lopsided smile had returned to his face and he gave a low chuckle as he noticed where Hermione's line of sight was situated.

"Earth to Hermione."

He laughed out and took a hold of her outstretched hand, twining their fingers together. She immediately snapped out of her daydream and blushed at being caught ogling him.

"Uhhhhh... Where was I?"

She asked sheepishly.

"The part where you think I'm hot."

He said, his smile turning into a full on grin.

"Right okay, so... Your still talking and I keep looking at your mouth and thinking how your lips look really um... Tasty (her eyes now seemed fixed on his lips, something which did not go unnoticed by Ron himself) and so I grab your arm and stop you. You try to ask me why I stopped but I kiss you before you can finish what your saying. Your a little surprised at first but then you kiss me back."

A relentless blush was still present on her cheeks and Ron was grinning again, loving how attractive she was when she was all flustered, just like now.

"Uhuh... I think I like where this is going, keep talking."

He said cheekily which caused a boys are so typical eye roll from Hermione.

"Okay so we've been kissing for several minutes or so when I break the kiss and run off, laughing. You chase after me and we end up in the woods, just outside the grounds. You catch me quickly as your legs are much longer than mine and you twirl me around and pin me up against a tree. (Ron was internally thinking how he would love this all to be happening right now) You place kisses all over my face and neck whilst still holding my arms above my head. I catch your lips with mine and you slowly relax, letting my arms drop. (Hermione was staring off into the distance as though reliving the whole thing) We stay that way for a while and our desire for each other builds to the point where we can't hold back any longer so you take my hand, leading me over to a secluded area in between a cluster of trees and we begin kissing again and undressing each other slowly (she paused again, taking a deep breath as though calming her nerves) well then one thing leads to another and we..."

She made a gesture with her hands, hoping that would finish the sentence for her and looked timidly up at Ron for his reaction. Whereas before he had an expression of intrigue and excitement, he now looked a little dumbfounded. His paramour Hermione... Hermione Granger having a dream like that and clearly enjoying it too, there really were no words.

He cleared his throat.

"So you mean we had sex... Like actual sex."

"Yes Ron, actual sex."

She replied shaking her head and smiling at his incredulous demeanor. Hermione found that after that first not so innocent dream of herself and Ron in a very compromising position, that the fantasies seemed to occur more and more often. Probably a few nights a week in fact and they were nearly always different. One night they might be in an abandoned classroom then another they'd be somewhere in the forbidden forrest. The one thing that always remained the same though was how amazingly erotic they were and how different Ron and Hermione seemed. Where in reality they would just be nervous, bumbling teenagers (if they actually got any further than kissing) in the dreams they were like two x rated movie stars with absolutely no inhibitions.

"Bloody hell Hermione! I can't believe you dreamt that, that's like my ultimate fantasy."

He ranted.

"Well actually Ron... That's not the first dream I've had that's like that."

She spoke scrunching her nose slightly, wondering what his reaction might be.

"Wait Hermione you mean y... You've had other ones like that?"

He asked in disbelief.

"Yes... A lot of other ones actually."

Hermione smiled at Ron's stunned expression and when he seemed to come out of his stupor he asked;

""Uhhhhh hum, how... How many?"

He stuttered unintelligibly.

"Well, I haven't been counting but I have those dreams mabey (she paused, thinking) I don't know, like a few times a week. For a while now."

She answered sounding as calm and serious as if she were reading a passage from a book.

"And uhhh... There always like that. Us talking then..."

He trailed off making that same hand gesture Hermione had earlier.

"Well yeah normally that's how it starts, us talking or something and then... Yeah that."

She finished lamely, smiling shyly.

"Holy mother of Merlin."

He stated simply, mouth gaping and wondering where the sudden tightness of his trousers had come from. He shifted a little in his seat hoping Hermione wouldn't notice the bulge appearing. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable because he knew how much it had taken for her to confess such a thing. He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger, the studious bookworm had been having sex dreams.

Ron noticed that she opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it again and he questioned her hesitancy.

"Well I... I was just going to say that... That..."

She trailed off, suddenly nervous again.

"What?"

He picked up her hand and gave it a squeeze to try and encourage her.

"Well it's just... I've never done anything like that before, with anyone and I don't think..."

She looked down, turning red again at her confession. Ron smiled and lifted her chin up with his other hand speaking softly.

"Hermione, I haven't either you know. I might have kissed another girl before but that's as far as it goes. I would obviously love to go further than just kissing, I mean bloody hell when I'm with you... Sometimes I can hardly control myself but I always hold back because I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

He admitted letting his fingers drop from her chin to caress her forearm.

"You know Ron... I do have to control myself a little too. When were together I get so worked up but it's just... I don't think I'm quite ready for anything yet. I hope you can understand."

She replied sorrowfully.

"Hermione (he chuckled out) of course I don't mind. Just being with you like this is enough for me. We don't have to rush into anything and I would never make you do something you didn't want to. So don't worry, okay?"

He caressed her arm gently as he spoke and lifted her hand that he had been holding and planted a kiss to her palm. She smiled as their hands dropped back down and took his other hand from her arm and laced their fingers together.

"I love you so much."

She left a short kiss on his lips and beamed at him. He reciprocated her smile and replied;

"I love you too."

Before kissing her again.

After several moments Hermione drew away from their tight embrace but Ron, suddenly feeling abandoned, pawed at her waist to bring her back.

"Hey I was enjoying that, don't think you can just cosy up to me for all of two minutes then run away."

He protested as he tried to bring her closer to his chest once more.

"Ron your a wally, I'm not running away. I'm just going to fetch some text books and then I'll be right back. And it was not 'all of two minutes' it was much longer than that."

She smiled at his frowning expression and kissed his forehead, making his frown go away and put a smile on his face.

"I guess time really does fly when your having fun, huh?"

He grinned then leaned in for one more kiss. He broke it quickly though as he wondered;

"Wait... Why are you going to get text books? We don't have any homework due till next week."

"I know we don't... I just thought it would be nice to get a head start and do some studying together."

She smiled shyly, anticipating Ron's answer.

"Nice?! no Hermione not studying please, not on a Saturday."

He whined, pulling on her hand aimlessly.

"Ron why do you always do that? The minute I talk about school work you start complaining and making excuses."

Hermione asked sounding a little exasperated.

"Hermione, you know how bored I get with intelligent stuff. I'll just end up annoying you anyway. I mean what's the point in that when we could just be doing what we were doing in the first place."

He replied trying to reason with her.

"Come on Ron, just for an hour or so."

She tried, throwing him her best do it for me face but he immediately protested.

"An hour! You have to be joking. There's no way I can concentrate for that long. Please lets do something else, please."

He tried to think of anything else they could do instead but his mind just drew a blank. Hermione gave him another Pleading look and he crumbled. For some reason he never seemed to be able to say no to her these days and it annoyed him to no end.

"Owwhhh alright!... But no more than an hour, then we do something I want, okay?"

He breathed out, rubbing his face and wondering how it was that she could get him to do just about anything simply by looking at him.

"Yes! Ron I knew you would come around. I promise just an hour, then it's totally up to you."

She beamed rather overexcited and kissed him again but just as she started to pull away a moment later Ron held the back of her neck with his hand to deepen the kiss. She reciprocated willingly and they made out for a few more minutes before Hermione broke it off and said;

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiff."

She stood up with the help of Ron supporting her weight with both his hands and took off.

Ron watched Hermione walk away and as she turned to shoot him an adoring smile, his resistance at keeping himself from grabbing and kissing her was once again tested to the max. He sat grinning to himself as she turned back around and her small form disappeared round the corner.

Ron, if he was honest couldn't understand what Hermione would find so enthralling about a dusty, beaten up old book. The thought of sitting and reading for hours on end, so fully immersed in what you were doing seemed like a chore to him and he wondered how a person could upkeep that level of concentration for so long. Her constant chatter about the latest story she had just finished baffled him, mainly because he didn't really get what all the hype was about. The way she spoke so animatedly, conveying the plot in dramatic detail laid present her love for the written word.

That was one thing he most admired about her, that when life got too much, she'd go and find one of her favourite books and a quite reclusive spot to retreat from the world for a few hours. Reading was like therapy for her. Where some people sorted through their troubles by talking or whatever else they needed to do, Hermione found simple solace and pleasure through the words of books.

Her ambition and passion for learning and knowledge was one of the things that Ron loved about her and her abilities as a witch were if nothing else... First rate.

She had placed top in all her classes and yet was humble to a fault, never making others feel inadequate or unequal. He then realised that all of her (as he liked to call it) 'whinging' and 'carrying on' was simply in an attempt to encourage him and others to achieve their full potential and that all she was really doing was trying to help. Even if sometimes it didn't come across that way. He began recalling all the times she had corrected him or lost her temper at his lack of interest in any kind of homework or grade related activity and gave a low chuckle, wondering how they had gone from that to this in so short a space of time.

To Ron though she wasn't just some nerdy genius, she was also beautiful, kind and caring and one of the most incredibly decent people he had ever met. She affected him unlike anyone else, in a way that would be hard to explain to anyone that wasn't himself or Hermione. It was quite strange, how they could communicate with just a simple look or a gentle touch of the hand. They were always able to say whatever they needed to without having to speak a single word and when they looked into each others eyes it was like everything else stopped and the only people that existed were each other.

Time would never diminish the twinge of excitement Ron felt everytime he thought of his girlfriend and when they did argue Ron did not feel threatened by Hermione's comments at all. In fact he was quite the opposite and unlike before found her red faced shouting rather sexy. She could be at times... Infuriating but she was still Hermione. Still the girl that laughed at his terrible jokes, scolded him for his unwillingness, and lovingly kissed him for his sweetness.

In Ron's mind, he had no reason to fear others trying to bait her because to him, they had the most solid relationship of anyone he knew. They were just the right mix of serious and silly, like two sides of a brain. Hermione was the analytical, scientific left hemisphere while Ron was the creative, spontaneous right hemisphere. It was like they existed simply to make each other better. Ron brought Hermione out of her shell and in turn she helped him to think more deeply about the world, together making one perfect person.

To describe their relationship as love at first sight would be an overstatement to say the least, as it was not really like that at all. What started out as kind of an annoyed tolerance of each other slowly turned into mutual respect, which became friendship that unknowingly morphed into an everlasting and unshakable bond, that holds to this day.

Even that first moment they shared together on the train, somehow Ron knew right there that Hermione would play a huge part in his life. She had, over the years worked her way right to the centre of his universe. It had become a little more obvious how deeply he cared for her everyday. Everytime she was hurt or in danger his heart would race that little bit faster and beat that little bit harder. All those times he had nearly lost her had shown him what his life would be like without her in it and if anything, it merely reinforced his affection all the more.

As Hermione descended the last two stairs from collecting her stuff she found Ron laying sprawled out on the settee with a devious smile on his face. She observed him for a moment, wondering what he could be thinking about before he turned his head to look at her and asked her the same thing;

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Hhhmmmm, I think I should be asking you that. What was that devilish smile for just now?"

She asked as she stepped down the last few stairs and came to a stop right next to the sofa, placing her materials on the little coffee table in front of it.

"Nothing really, just thinking what we should do after we've finished studying."

He replied innocently, still smiling and caressing the side of her thigh with the hand that had previously been strewn outwards in a lazy, haphazard fashion.

"Oh and I suppose you have come up with something, judging by the look on your face."

She wondered, planting her hand over his on her leg and stilling his movements.

"Yep, I have and if you plan on me trying or even listening at any point within the next hour of your study session you better agree to it."

He stated plainly while grabbing her hand from on top of his and wrenching her down to sit straddling his hips. Hermione squeaked indignantly at the sudden shift but was more than happy to be in closer proximity to her boyfriend. She huffed a little though after he had finished speaking, thinking how annoyingly uncooperative Ron was being right now and she continued looking stern as she asked;

"Tell me what awful thing you have planned for us and I'll think about doing it."

"It's not awful... Well I suppose it would be to you but to normal people it's fun and... Pretty awesome actually."

A small smile spread across his face as he remember some of the best memories from his beloved hobby and he wondered if Hermione had figured out what it was yet. Obviously not, he deduced as he took in the mildly offended expression on his girlfriends face.

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

She asked, her voice raising slightly. Ron wasn't really expecting that question and his smile fell as he immediately began wondering how he could word his answer so that she didn't hex one of his hands off. He cleared his throat quietly in the hope that his voice didn't betray his words and sought out her hands, intertwining their fingers together as he said;

"Of course not love, I just meant that for alot of people it is one of their favourite pastimes but that you have never particularly enjoyed it."

The comforting and sincere timbre of his voice seemed to have done the trick as she simply hummed, a little suspiciously and then replied;

"Alright, tell me what were doing."

He grinned triumphantly and answered;

"We're going flying."

"Fly... Flying. Y... You want me to go... To go flying with you."

She stammered hopelessly and stared at Ron like he had suddenly grown two heads. He uttered a simple yes as his response to which Hermione immediately got on the defensive.

"Oh no, no no no no no. Nu-uh, not going to happen, nope."

"Oh come on Hermione please, for me."

He put on his best puppy eyes but it clearly wasn't working.

"No, I'm not doing it. You'll have to think of something else."

She answered stubbornly and raised her nose in defiance, crossing her arms over her chest. Ron sighed and raised his hands and began caressing her upper arms, one of the actions he knew was the best way to calm her. After a moment her features softened and he unwrapped her arms, sliding his hands down slowly to take ahold of hers.

"I am willing to do your thing Hermione, because I love you and I love spending time with you. Don't you love me Hermione? Don't you want to make me happy. Won't you even try my thing?"

He spoke softly, attempting to look sad and sorry for himself and looked down, gently drawing little circles on the tops of her hands with his thumbs. He was hoping that the combination of the three as well as the innocent looking guilt trip would lull her into thinking that this was a good idea and she would agree. He noticed the silent war crossing her features as he said all this and when he had finished his mini speech she immediately did what Hermione does best. She fell for the faux sad, upset face and instead of denying his request once again, went with agreement and reassurance.

"Oh Ron I do love you, so much and of course I want to make you happy. Tell you what, we'll only study for half an hour and then we can go straight out and fly, how about that?"

She asked hopefully, silently willingly Ron to believe her. Ron had to look down further to keep Hermione from seeing the small smug tilt of his lips but managed to school his features when he looked up. He kept up the pretence a little by keeping his voice sombre when he replied;

"Okay and I love you too."

and then placed a chaste kiss on her smiling lips.

"Great, okay so I bought down the transfiguration texts because I know you were struggling with that last lesson. Don't worry I'll help you, you'll be a master in no time."

She smiled sweetly and got up off his lap, grabbed all the books then sat back down, still on his legs which he didn't seem to mind. Ron, true to his word did pay attention and did try hard to take it all in, much to Hermione's great surprise and happiness and so, just like she had promised half an hour later they could be seen making their way towards the Quiddich pitch, hand in hand. If you were to look closely you would notice a slight beading of sweat forming on Hermione's brow that was not caused by the warm summer weather. Usually in general she was the calm and collected one that had all the answers. Pair her with a broom though and she suddenly become an inarticulate bag of nerves. That is just what she was now and with their aimed target, the centre of the Quiddich field looming ever closer, her legs may as well of been made of jelly. If Ron noticed the current near breakdown state of his girlfriend he didn't say anything and Hermione couldn't help wondering why she had ever agreed to this in the first place.

They came to a halt somewhere close to the middle but Hermione couldn't of told you where or when they had even stopped because she was currently stuck in her own little world filled with visions of painful flying accidents and St. mungos hospital visits. Ron tugged on her hand lightly, pulling her out of her silent musings and braved a smile at her. She tried to smile back but it came out more like a grimace so Ron immediately came forward, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly and planting a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's going to be alright Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you. You know that, don't you?"

He spoke soothingly while gently rubbing her back up and down in an attempt to quash her fears.

"I know it's just... Flying makes me so nervous. It's silly really, after everything we've been through you'd think it would seem like nothing but... Merlin I wish I could get over it, it's just easier said than done, you know?"

She spoke, sighing sadly as she reciprocated his affections, snaking her arms around his waist.

"I know love. I only wanted to show you how great it is up there but I won't make you do anything you don't want to. We can just lounge around out here for a bit if you like or we could go back inside, your choice."

He finished and sighed sadly, hunching slightly and putting on his best dejected face again while still holding her in his embrace. Hermione caught the sad puppy like expression cross his features and her guilt rose once more. After all he had tried very hard during their study's and she did promise him she would do this. She raked a hand through her hair and exhaled heavily. Ron noticed Hermione's look of defeat out of the corner of his eye causing the edges of his mouth to turn up slightly in a self satisfied smile. She slowly bought her hand up towards the broom that was gripped lightly in his right hand. Mesmerised by the way Hermione moved, Ron watched, rapt as her slender feminine fingers slid slowly up and over the smooth handle, coming to a halt somewhere near the top. Ron remained captivated as she stepped around him, coming to stand right in front of the broom and only snapped out of his daydream when she spoke.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to really fly but I was just always too frightened to give it a go. I think though... Mabey if I had someone there to help me, I might be alright."

She stated with a hopeful tone to her voice.

Ron could tell that she was still very nervous but that she was also a little more willing than she had been a minute ago and he perked up considerably. Not amenable to letting her moment of temporary eagerness slip away, he glanced down at her hand that was still clutching the broom and he cleared his throat before saying;

"If you sit in front of me I'll be able to hold you more securely, that way there's no chance of you falling off."

He placed the broom between his legs and moved back, creating a space for her and waited with baited breath to see if she would concede.

A snippet from Hermione's latest naughty dream of her and her boyfriend, involving a broom and not many clothes flashed through her mind, bringing a redness to her cheeks and her body shook with a pleasurable shiver as she momentarily relived the scene in her head. Worried her voice would crack if she said more she nodded rhythmically, replying with a simple okay before she turned and moved forward. She looked back at Ron to see him smile encouragingly at her and she gave a timid smile back, carefully lifting her right leg over the broom till she sat astride, mirroring his stance. He waited for a moment, letting her get a feel for the broom so as not to scare her before he gently edged forward. Both of their hearts were beating hard and fast when he pressed himself against her back and as he slowly slid his arms down hers to rest his hands atop hers, effectively boxing her in, Hermione thought hers might beat right out of her chest at the contact. She bought her other hand up to a little lower than his but he gently took it and placed it further up the shaft to where his hand had just been.

"If you hold the broom here it's more secure and it means you have better control over it."

He spoke into her ear in a breathy, husky voice, causing another scene from her dream to come to the fore. From the timber of his words Hermione could tell that their embrace was affecting him just as much as it was her and she smiled a little at the thought. Once again talking into her ear in that sultry tone he asked;

"Are you ready?"

Feeling like she might not get more words out without her voice breaking she reciprocated with a simple yes.

Ron nodded and kicked off, rocketing upwards into the sky, causing Hermione to squeal and push back into his chest hard. He chuckled at her frantic reaction and tightened his hands around the wood, thus holding her tighter in the process. She clamped her eyes shut with a terrified whimper and prayed to Merlin that they made it to the ground in one piece. Hermione couldn't of told you how long they had been ascending but after a while she could feel the broom start to level out and then slowing down but she still refused to open her eyes. After a moment she felt Ron caress the tops of her hands with his thumbs as he leaned in to utter;

"Hey... You can open your eyes now."

"No, I can't... I can't, it's too high. I... I can't."

She murmured frantically, pressing into the heat of his body once more. Hermione's thighs were clamped on either side of the handle in a vise like grip and the knuckles of her hands had turned white with the pressure.

"Hermione come on open up. Nothing's going to happen, I've got you. Your safe in my arms, I promise."

He spoke softly, bringing the broom to a complete stop. Still when she wouldn't budge he moved one of his hands off of the broom and bought it up to gently caress the side of her face with the back of his fingers. He felt her lean into his touch and smiled as the edges of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. After a moment his hand moved a little to ghost over her jaw and down the side of her neck. Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the feel of his gentle ministrations and she wondered what his hands would feel like on other, not so exposed areas of her body. As his index finger began tracing the neckline of her top she suddenly grasped his hand tightly and pulled his arm across her collarbone so that his palm lay flat against the front of her adjacent shoulder.

He smiled happily, loving the intimate position she had created and he tightened his arm around her so that his hand now rested on her shoulder, pulling her more firmly against him. He felt her erratic breathing finally start to slow down and he was glad that his presence had made that happen. Feeling a lot safer and more relaxed with Ron surrounding her and knowing that they had actually stopped moving she dared to crack one eye open. Upon seeing the view she gasped audibly, immediately opening the other eye to fully take it in. He grinned widely at her reaction, gently resting his chin on the top of her shoulder and stared reminiscently at the scene in front of them.

This was truly one of his favourite places. To most people it would seem like just a black lake with some trees dotted around the edge but to Ron it was heaven and if you stumbled upon it at the right time, you'd catch the sunset as it hit the water leaving a trail of golden ripples in it's wake, just like it did now.

"Oh Ron (she breathed out) it's so beautiful."

She turned her head slightly to look at him and beamed happily. He fixed her with an intent stare which caused a faint blush to raise on her cheeks as he said;

"Yes it is."

The heat in his gaze never wavered and Hermione found herself squirming a little under the intensity of it. She quickly turned back to the picturesque image in front of her for fear that his gaze might actually pierce her soul or maybe just cause her to melt. When she had heaved up enough courage to finally take a look at how high they were, she noted belatedly that they seemed to be hovering over some kind of small mound and that they were actually low enough that she could swing a leg over the broom and sit side saddle, if she wanted to. Deciding that she did want to see his face she shifted a little, bringing her left leg up and over the shaft to sit side on. Ron wondered what she was doing at first but soon caught on and released the grip of his arm to allow her easier movements. He switched his arms so that his left now supported her back as well as the broom as she rested against his chest once more.

She exhaled happily into the crook of his neck as they continued to watch the sunset, both silently rejoicing the fact that they were with each other. Ron bought his free hand up and laced his fingers with hers and she began unconsciously drawing patterns over the top of his hand with her other index finger, earning her a contented sigh from her flying companion.

After a minute or so of comfortable silence Hermione shifted again, pulling back from his chest a little to look up at his face. They sat staring at each other for what seemed like a lifetime and without even realising it they both started leaning forward. Slowly their lips met, brushing gently in a chaste yet earth shattering kiss, quite different from most of their other kisses which usually turned into a full on make out session. It felt like their first kiss all over again and as they pulled back both of their faces broke out in shy happy smiles, just like they had that first time.

They carried on enjoying the fading sun until it was only the lights from the castle windows that lit their way and they decided that they had to get back.

Hermione turned back around on the broom and Ron steered it to the left slowly, moving at a more sedate pace than before. They headed back to the huge oak doors at the front of Hogwarts, gliding to a smooth halt under the expertise of Ron's flying skills. Both of them had happy, contented smiles on their faces as they stood looking at one another. After they had stared at each other for several moments, they made their way back to the common room for some relax time before dinner.


	3. Merry Christmas

A couple of days later as the four sat at breakfast talking Hermione was startled when an owl dropped a letter in front of her. Hermione's heart jumped when she saw that the letter was adorned with her mothers handwriting.

"It's from mum and dad."

She said rather solemnly towards Ron.

"Well open it... Read it."

He sounded rather overexcited. She peeled it open and began to read.

Hermione dear,

Thankyou for your letter. We are both quite fine although we're sorry to read that you don't want to spend Christmas at home with us, we do so miss you after not seeing you for a whole year. The news about yourself and Ron was rather a shock I must say. We are thrilled for you of course dear and it was to be expected at some point I suppose. The way you talked of him in nearly every one of your letters was quite a giveaway.

We would love to have you here with us and to say that we are not thrilled with the idea of you staying in a house filled with men would definatley be an understatement but... We do realise however that after everything Ron and yourself have been through that you need this time to be together so you have our permission. Just make sure that the sleeping arrangements are kept as you said they would be, with separate rooms. Needless to say your father wasn't so enamoured with it but I think I've managed to talk him round and he seems just as happy as I am. By the way I know how boy's can be but try not to fight too often. Life is too short, so enjoy each other while you are young and make sure you appreciate each other too. Oh Hermione, I'm so pleased for you. There I was worried that you might have trouble finding friends at Hogwarts and here it is you have a whole bunch and a boyfriend too.

Anyway we have decided at the last minute (after receiving your letter of course) to spend Christmas away, were not quite sure where but were thinking somewhere warm. That will give us something to occupy our minds instead of fretting about you. Well... we already know you'll be alright, you are a Granger after all and we both know you take after your father, but just so you know parents never stop worrying about their children no matter how old they get.

Ok darling, we will send our gifts to you and we hope you have a wonderful Christmas. Send on kind regards to everyone at the Burrow.

Lots of love,

Mum and Dad.

She felt guilty that she wasn't spending Christmas with them but as soon as she thought of Ron she forgot the guilt straight away and on the Friday that they were due to leave Hogwarts for the holidays Ron and Hermione were sat cross legged facing one another, talking on the floor as the couch had been previously occupied. They were both packed and waiting for Ron's mum and dad to come and fetch them. Her hands were resting in his lap and he was caressing them softly from the inside of her wrists to her finger tips. The sensation of his touch coursed through her like lightning, igniting all her nerve endings till her whole body tingled with euphoria.

"I don't know why we can't floo back by ourselves, it's not like we've never done it before."

Ron grumbled intertwining their fingers.

"I know Ron but you know your mum, she worries terribly. Remember when she scolded you last time for going ahead without them."

"Yeah, how could I forget that."

He chuckled a little at the memory before Ginny suddenly appeared through the portrait hole calling them.

"Come on guy's, time to go!"

Then was gone as quickly as she had come.

Ron let go of Hermione's hands and stood up, smiling down at her and took hold of her outstretched arms, pulling her up too. They both smiled and stood staring at one another for a few moments before Ron spoke.

"You know, I don't think I've ever felt this truly happy before. (he ran the back of his fingers across her cheek) Like even when I'm not with you, I'm still walking around grinning like an idiot and I can't stop thinking about you. Just knowing that you're around somewhere, being so... Smart and kind and lovely, like always. (Hermione blushed a little at his words) It just makes my day and I keep wondering what your up to and wether your thinking about me and when I'm going to see you next. (his voice seemed to take on a deep sensual quality all on it's own, causing Hermione to shiver) Then when were together again I can't stop myself from wanting to kiss you and hold you and... Bloody Merlin your just so beautiful and precious and... Blimey. (He placed a kiss to her cheek then moved to her neck as he said these words) Then we have to part again and it's horrible cause every part of me misses you and all I wanna do is find you and be with you and talk to you. Then I dream about you at night when I'm asleep and..."

He was cut off from his heartfelt ramblings as Hermione bought his lips to hers and kissed him. The kiss was gentle but passionate and had both of their heart's fluttering out of control.

"What was that for?"

He asked in breathless surprise when they broke apart.

"Because I've never met anyone as sweet and amazing as you. I keep wondering how I got so lucky."

She said staring lovingly at him. Their foreheads rested together and they were smiling lovingly, gently rubbing their noses together before Ron replied;

"Funny... I keep thinking the same thing."

His smile grew into a wide grin as he moved his lips down, capturing hers again. Hermione melted into him once more as his sensuous movements caused her brain to throw all caution to the wind. It perplexed Hermione how Ron could get her to completely give herself over to him with a simple kiss, or even when he just stared at her with that deep, smoldering gaze that he seemed to reserve only for her, she found herself lost in his eyes, as though he were mentally controlling her. She couldn't understand it. Before when they were just friends he had nothing over her, no say in how she went about her business or lived her life but now, since their getting together it was as though she had given Ron permission to do with her mind as he saw fit and it was unfamiliar and entirely baffling... But she loved it. As they heard a shout from the hallway for students to hurry up they both groaned and drew back.

Ron left another short kiss on Hermione's lips before pulling her in for one more doting hug. She sighed happily as Ron tightened his arm's around her, keeping her safe in his strong embrace. She rested her ear flat against his chest and closed her eyes, breathing in Ron's familiar scent. The smell of freshly laundered clothes and a hint of musky cologne igniting all her senses.

They both drew back at the same time, each missing the others body heat and began walking through the corridors with their trunks, hand in hand. Once they stepped outside, they spotted the rest of Ron's family almost straight away and started to walk toward them, talking as they went.

"So you know it's our first Christmas as a couple."

Ron said as though asking.

"Yes Ron I do, otherwise why are we holding hands and why did I owl my parents about staying with you."

She joked.

"Haha yes very funny."

He paused looking more scared the closer they got to them.

"Ron don't worry I've stayed at your house before, it will be fine."

"Yeah but not as my girlfriend, you don't know my relatives as well as I do. Especially Fred and George. Oh Merlin... I just remembered Fred and George! Listen if at any point you want to run back to your house I fully understand."

He was still holding her hand and looked more pale than usual.

"Don't be silly Ron I'm not going to run. I know your family too and yeah your brothers are kind of a nightmare sometimes but we can handle them."

"What do you mean sometimes... they're always a nightmare! This is going to be perfect for them now they have new ammunition. They're going to make our lives a living hell! You know that right? Hell Hermione... Hell!"

He was talking rushed and hysterical sort of way.

"Language Ronald! (she scolded) now for heaven sakes calm down before you give yourself a heart attack. Look I have been a bit apprehensive myself at the thought of this but I realised when reading my parents letter that I was worrying over nothing. I mean it's just your family, the people I know and see all the time. They probably knew this would happen just as much as we did. As long as we know that the only thing that really matters is that we are together and happy then nothing can hurt us. Like my mum said, life is too short... So lets just turn, carry on walking and go spend a great Christmas with your family, alright?"

"Alright."

Ron agreed as he took a deep, calming breath and started towards his family again.

:X:

Ron, Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Weasley family all flooed back to the burrow, each one landing with a small crash in the large fireplace. First Molly followed by all the children then Arthur bringing up the rear. Hermione was the second from last to come through and as she landed lost her footing and stumbled forward. Luckily Ron was waiting at the other end and caught her as she fell forward and landed straight into his arm's. He righted her to a standing position so that their faces were just inches apart, the closeness clouding both their visions and she said slightly out of breath;

"Thankyou Ron."

"Your welcome love... I would never let you fall."

He replied, wiping soot from her chin with his thumb. They stood staring at each other, Ron still with his hand to her face. Their expressions were happy but intense, a look that is simple but powerful and speaks a thousand words without uttering a single thing. They were totally besotted and both closed the small gap between them for a chaste yet heartfelt kiss before their lips separated and they embraced each other tightly, completely forgetting that Harry and the rest of the Weasley's were watching on in silence.

They were all smiling in unison at the couple, finally getting to witness the moment they had seen coming for many years. Their happiness was infectious, Just looking at them made your heart swell and whenever you saw them together you couldn't help but feel everything was going to be okay somehow, as though for once all things made perfect sense. Their love for each other seemed to radiate off of them like the warmth of the sun and filled every corner of every room and with it filled the heart's of all who knew them. It was the moments like this that Harry felt the most unashamed of witnessing.

Their lingering touches and soft voices were beautifully intimate and the quite moments of their love evoked much of his own passion he thought he had lost. As he watched he felt a pang of sadness run through him, knowing that they were no longer just three best friends, but were now one couple with one mutual best friend. He was now in awe of them, how they had over come all the bad times, all the arguments and upset, all the tears, the wasted moments, the heartache. How they had seen past each others mistakes and faults and yet loved each other as ardently as a couple fifty years older. They had emerged from every ordeal, together and undaunted and he could only hope to have a connection half as powerful with Ginny as Ron did with Hermione.

:X:

Ron heard his bedroom door fly open and he looked up, finding a rather spirited and tenacious looking Hermione standing there. Without saying a word she used one had to throw the door shut behind her and walked straight over to where Ron was sat on his bed, grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him in close, kissing him hard on the lips. He was a little taken aback at first but quickly reciprocated, standing from the bed to get a better angle.

He enveloped her in his strong arms and drew her into his chest, deepening the kiss, battling his tongue with hers. Her arms were firmly slung round his neck at this point with her fingers tied up in his carrot coloured hair. As their desire intensified he snaked his hands around and under the backs of her thighs and lifted her up, turning them round to sit her on top of the old wooden desk next to his bed. Moving his hands to her bum he drew her to the edge of the table before pressing himself into the gap. As they both gasped and moaned at the contact his hands came round to slowly caress the tops of her thighs as he leaned in and attacked her willing lips once more. He squeezed her legs as he felt her arms move up and link around his shoulders, soothing his ever relaxing muscles with her soft hands.

"Ummmmm... You got good hands love."

He spoke in between kisses, his voice deep and throaty and at his words Hermione hummed into his mouth, causing him to pull her even closer. After several long, heated minutes of pure, lust filled kissing Hermione pulled back suddenly, willing herself to have some self control. After a moment of attempting to catch his breath Ron seem to find his voice again and said;

"Blimey Hermione... You know how to get a guy going don't you?"

He chuckled, still trying to focus his mind after the abrupt halt on their make out session.

"Ron... I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was walking down the hallway and I just had to see you and when you smiled up at me I just... I lost myself. I'm sorry..."

She trailed off sounding a little self pitying and dropped her arms from around his neck, anxiously caressing his that were locked round her waist.

"Don't be sorry Hermione, I was missing you too and I was planning to come find you but I guessed you'd probably be along any moment anyway so... Well then you burst through the door and that was that."

As he said this he pushed both of his hands back into her hair, flattening her frizzy curls momentarily till they bounced right back as he stood in the same position he was before, pressed right up against her.

"Ron I don't understand myself, every minute I'm with you I want you more and more as though nothing is ever close enough and then when your gone, I crave you like I have to find you at that very moment or else I will cease to exist. How can a person feel that way? To be so completely intoxicated, to have their whole body tingle with this... This maddening desire that consumes them and to have no control over it either."

She questioned sounding agitated. Ron knew that it was never in Hermione's nature to be so forward in situations such as these and although he did wonder what had gotten into her lately, he had to admit... He was loving it. Ron stood rubbing his hands up and down her thighs and smiling at her with happy eyes.

"If it's any consolation I feel the same. That maddening desire you mentioned, I get that too. I can hardly eat or sleep, it has taken over my life. (Hermione raised her eyebrows at that comment and he looked instantly sheepish) Well when I say I can't eat that's not really true and the sleep thing... Uh well that's not true either but, I mean I do dream about you every night without fail and I constantly think about you and daydream about you most of the day so I'd say I'm pretty up there with you... On the craving front anyway."

Hermione shook her head and giggled at her cute boyfriend.

"So you don't think it's strange to be so clingy?"

She asked looking unsure.

"Do you see me complaining?"

He said seductively, running a stray finger along her collarbone.

"Ron I'm being serious, it's like I can't be away from you for a second. Don't you think that's weird?"

She sounded exasperated as she batted his trailing finger away.

"No I don't (he paused a second here and sighed out her name) Hermione I love you and you love me, that's it. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be around each other more than other people. It's only natural after all the time we spent pretending we were just friends. I'm so glad were not pretending anymore cause it means I get to do this (he accentuated the this with a short kiss to her lips) anytime I want."

He grinned at his own terminology and leaned in again, planting a longer kiss there.

She blushed a little as he pulled away, the closeness of their situation and Ron's sweet words making her whole body heat up. She ran her hands over his chest, beaming at him and said;

"How do you always manage to make me feel better?"

"Easy."

He replied simply and couldn't resist moving in again, grinning he captured her lips with his whilst his hands explored her thick caramel locks. She smiled into it and reciprocated with pleasure, running her hands all over his back. Their tight embrace was soon becoming just as heated as before and just as Ron's hands had found their way under the hem of Hermione's top, his mother shouted up the stairs that dinner was ready. This caused them to suddenly break apart, worried that Molly was actually outside the door ready to catch them red handed.

They both stared at the door waiting for Ron's mother to come through it, prepared to spring back and act nonchalant if needed but when nothing happened they both breathed a sigh of relief. Ron looked back at Hermione a moment before she too turned to face him and they smiled at each other, a little breathless from their previous ministrations. She moved her arms back up to his neck while his hands began to gently stroke her back.

"We should probably go or mum 'll wonder what we were up to."

He spoke sounding dejected and annoyed that they had been interrupted. Hermione groaned sadly, burying her face in his chest and asked pleadingly;

"Do we have to?"

"Afraid so love. If we don't she'll come up and fetch us and you can guess how well that would turn out."

He chuckled as he ran that scene through in his head while running his hands over her back. He begrudgingly moved back, holding out his hands for her to take and she accepted them with a smile, hopping down onto the thinning carpet where Ron immediately pulled her to him and encased her within his arms. She giggled at the sudden shift and stared up at him with big, adoring eyes.

"Hermione if your worrying that if we spend all this time together that I'll suddenly get bored or tired or something, don't. That could never happen. It's what I look forward to most when I wake up. Seeing your beautiful face smile up at me, hearing you call my name in that sexy voice of yours that breaks down all my defences (he said this with a devilish grin and rubbed their noses together) holding your perfect soft hands that fit so exactly in mine. I couldn't live without that stuff... I couldn't live without you love."

An adorable, genuinely happy smile spread over his face as he spoke and he leaned in planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I couldn't live without you either Ron. I've never felt more completely happy than I do when I'm with you. I love you so much."

She beamed at him, mirroring his infatuated expression and moved back in for another searing kiss. Ron's moved his lips off of hers, turning his attention to her ear and neck, leaving short wet kisses in their wake. Ron purposely lavished extra attention to the sensitive part of skin just under her ear that he had discovered at the ball some months before and it elicited another delightful sound from Hermione as well as a small laugh. Moments later he had found her mouth again and they both grinned into the kiss at Ron's devious move before letting desire take over again. They pulled away a minute or two later, both needing some air and Hermione snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly as Ron tightened his arms round her, planting a kiss to the top of her head and replied belatedly;

"I love you too."

A moment later he lessened his hold and moved out of her personal space.

"We should really go down now, I don't fancy another lecture on couples etiquette just yet."

He said, accentuating the 'couples etiquette' so that he sounded more like his mother than himself.

"Okay."

She stated simply, taking his proffered hand and he wrenched his creaky old door open to find that they were not the only ones falling behind as Harry, who had just descended the first few stairs, turned to look at them.

"Hey guys... I thought you'd already be down there, what with Ron's bottomless pit of a stomach and all."

Harry said cheekily at his two best friends but on seeing their bashful exteriors, started to grin madly.

"Enjoying a bit of alone time were we?"

He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively while still smiling broadly.

"Yes if you must know, but not in the way your dirty mind is implying."

Hermione spoke haughtily, crossing her arms and trying to seem indifferent to his slur of their characters, only betrayed by the blush that was ever present on her cheeks.

"Hermione you can fain innocence till your blue in the face but unless you manage to flatten your hair and calm the redness on Ron's ears, your fooling no one."

He countered smugly knowing she had no defense now. Instinctively she unfolded her arms and ran her hands through her hair as Ron began rubbing at his ears thinking he could somehow make the redness go away. Harry chuckled at them, shaking his head and turned back to continue walking.

"Come on, before your mum eats us."

He laughed out and waved his hand forward, gesturing for them to follow. They did so promptly, like naughty school children following their teacher and stopped just outside the kitchen, looking back and forth between each other before Harry placed a nervous hand on the door and slowly pushed it open, revealing a mass of red hair, a ton of delicious looking and smelling food and a surprisingly calm looking Molly Weasley.

:X:

Christmas at the Burrow was always a time everyone looked forward to. It was bustling and crowded when the entire Weasley clan came visiting. Harry was sharing with Ron in his attic room, sleeping on the same comfy old bed as always. Every part of the house was adorned with the same beautiful vintage decorations.

The freshly chopped down tree stood large and proud in the bay window illuminated by a string of over 200 lights in all shades of colour and all the Weasley stockings, including two newly handmade additions with the names Harry and Hermione neatly sewn on were hanging diligently across the old brick fireplace.

Hermione knew though that the best thing about Christmas with the Weasley's wasn't the hurried gathering of family, the decorations or even the smell of Molly's cooking, but the every minute spent with Ron. Watching him, listening to him, kissing him... Merlin did she love kissing him. Christmas was their time, they could walk about holding hands, lounge together around the house and for once, be in each others company without constantly bickering and no one would bat an eyelid.

Yeah, maybe the twins would find ways to turn these things into jokes or bigger deals than they actually were but for once it didn't bother Ron or Hermione because the only people that mattered were each other. Thought they were completely consumed by thoughts of one another, they couldn't help but be happy to be home with Ron's family and on the evening of Christmas eve after a long game of quidditch in the garden with harry and his brothers Ron took a shower then wandered off to go and look for Hermione. He knocked on the door to the girls bedroom but on receiving no reply figured she must be downstairs. When the kitchen turned up nil as well he decided to check the living room.

As he opened the door he was whistling a faint tune with his hands buried in his jean pockets. As soon he saw her he stopped, frozen in the doorway, the tune he'd been whistling dying on his lips and he had to remind himself to breath as he took in the vision that befell his piercing blue eyes. Hermione was curled up on the sofa, her face glowing in the firelight and she had adopted Ron's jumper that his mother had made him. Her hair was braided in her staple plait with the flames of the fire igniting every streak of colour and tone that ran through it, making each curl and wave seem even more stunning.

She was lost in another book, a chunky hardback novel with lots of long chapters and impossibly small lettering. He loved how her expression would change depending on whatever was occurring in the story. At that moment her mouth had formed a cute little smile and a slight blush stained her cheeks, most likely (he figured) because there was something romantic going on. Ron grinned at the sight of his girlfriend who was acting as though the story were real and she was one of the lead roles. Hermione was entirely too engrossed to pay any mind to who had walked in but on feeling a pair of eyes boring into her she looked up from her book and when she met Ron's intent gaze she found herself brimming with happiness and love.

He suddenly had the urge to have her as close to him as possible so he walked over to the settee and sat down next to her, pulling her over to him. Even after all this time, he still couldn't believe that she was his. His to touch and to kiss and to love. He longed to kiss her now and he could see the look of submission in her eyes. He leaned in and left short, sweet kisses on her neck and across her face until he found her lips. Hermione reciprocated with pleasure, folding her book and stuffing it next to her. She kissed back passionately and soon they were battling for power. They were so worked up in so short a time that when they pulled apart they were both heaving for breath.

"What was that for?"

She asked, a little dazed by his actions.

"Cus I never thought anyone could look good wearing a Weasley jumper and you just proved me wrong. You look so bloody sexy that I think you might just finish me off."

He said with an appreciating once over of her whole body. A blush spread up her neck to her cheeks at his words and the intensity in his gaze was so distracting that she could barely think straight.

"I figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it."

She smiled coyly, still feeling hot under his gaze.

"Bloody certain I don't mind, you look so good right now I could just eat you up."

As he said this he moved slowly towards her again, his alluring behaviour definitely not helping the apparent obsession she had with the gorgeous red head and she tried with effort to stay mute to his charms. That is until he was about half an inch away from her face, smiling devilishly and staring deep into her eyes. The second she felt his hot breath on her lips, she surged forward pinning hers to his and took his face in her hands, holding him there. They stayed that way for a minute but then she pulled back, glaring at him and berating herself.

"You know that's not fair don't you?"

She asked pouting a little because his lips we no longer occupying hers. Ron's ever present smile merged into a grin on seeing her expression and he teasingly replied;

"Oh I know. I just love to see you all hot and bothered... That's all."

"I put this thing on (she stretched the hem of the jumper as she spoke) in an attempt to control my longing for you while you went to play Quidditch."

She said this sounding exasperated that her attempt had clearly failed.

"How's that working for you love?"

He laughed this question out as he already knew the answer.

"You know perfectly well (she poked his side playfully at this) I was doing just fine with your clothing as a substitute, then you had to go and ruin it all by being so damn irresistible."

She said with a hint of annoyance at being done over but smiled nonetheless.

"So I'm irresistible huh? How about if I do this..."

He trailed off placing his hand on the top of her leg and caressing her inner thigh slowly before running the same hand up and over her waist, ghosting a single finger between her bust before flirting momentarily with the edge of the jumpers neckline and then coming to soothe the back of her neck and run into her hair, massaging her scalp. He was doing all this very, very slowly and as he did so Hermione was trying desperately to repel the intense euphoric tingle that Ron's touch provoked but as she picked up the book and attempted to begin reading again the words all seemed to merge together forming one very short, very apt word. Want.

In her mind she cursed his hands and him about a thousand times for being so unshakable but still couldn't supress the 'Ummmmm' that escaped her lips or the words reiterated from earlier;

"Now who's got good hands?"

Ron smile grew even wider at the small moan elicited from her mouth and he doubled his efforts trailing his hand from her hair, reversing the journey it had taken earlier.

"Now that's really not fair... Hhhmmmm Ron your an arsehole."

Ordinarily when Hermione came out with a word like arsehole it was in the middle of a heated argument and Ron would be highly offended, or seem it anyway. Now it was different though because the way it was spoken had a softness to it. Ron could tell that she was joking and it made him laugh to hear it.

As Ron's hand came to rest where it had started on the top of her thigh he decided to take potty on Hermione's poor nerves and changed the subject by enquiring;

"Whattcha reading?''

''Oh, ginny lent me one of her novels. I thought I'd do a little reading.''

She replied showing him the cover.

Ron couldn't help but shake his head and laugh, all she ever did was read. He thought maybe she'd of relented a little during the holiday's but clearly he was mistaken.

''What?"

She asked looking confused.

"Hermione your such a nerd."

He replied still laughing.

She looked momentarily offended.

"I'am not!"

"Come on love, who else sits reading during Christmas holidays? Your suppose to have fun and enjoy yourself."

He replied.

"Well... I am having fun and enjoying myself and it never hurts to do a little reading. Plus it doesn't class you as a nerd, it just means you have a thirst for knowledge."

She said huffing as she turned away from his gaze. Ron put his hand under her chin and gently pulled her head round to face him. Hermione tried her best to look angry but couldn't keep it up for long as Ron smiled at her and pulled her over and onto his lap so that she sat sideways on, her shorter legs dangling over his longer ones.

Without taking his eyes off hers, Ron intertwined their fingers. They kept eye contact for a while, Ron feeling how amazing it was to look at her and have her look back with such love and adoration, his spare hand caressing her cheek softly. He pulled her down with him so that they lay together with Hermione snuggled into his side.

Her hand began tracing patterns over his chest before moving up his neck to touch his cheek. Just as her fingers were ghosting the edge of his mouth he captured them between his lips and gently caressed them with his tongue. He heard her gasp a little and grinned, waggling his eyebrows round. She giggled and sat up, moving to straddle his waist. By this time tendrils of her unruly hair had loosened from her meticulous French braid and fell around her face. He bought his hand up and brushed some back behind her ear, then let his fingers run down her cheek to her navel and then across her chest, flirting with the neckline of the jumper once more.

He knew all too well how this kind of closeness excited her and he grinned, feeling the same sensation run through his entire body. He watched her as she closed her eyes and a small sigh escaped her lips. He loved those little noises that his touch provoked and he leaned up, capturing her mouth with his own and smiled into it, letting his hands move a little further. She weaved her fingers through his hair and kissed him back hungrily, pressing harder into his hips and causing him to moan as well.

Ron loved Hermione's hands on his body and his skin tingled with the feeling of her touch. The gap between them had fully closed now as he pulled her down to lay on top of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ron heard his better self telling him that kissing like this whilst roaming with his hands was a bad idea (well in terms of getting too carried away) and he knew he ought to stop before that did happen but Hermione was just too perfect right now. The taste of her lips and feel of her body pressed to his was too good to give up. Much as they both tried, they couldn't pull away and instead deepened the kiss, leaning into one another more than they had before.

Eventually they pulled apart for air and Ron whispered to her softly;

"It's much better like this, huh?"

"Hmmmmm."

Was all she could muster at the feel of his touch. It was as if he had cast a spell over her. Even when they weren't together she could still feel him in every sense. After gazing longingly at one another for a moment Ron spoke again.

"Hermione, you know... It doesn't bother me that you love books. In fact I think I'd start to worry if I ever saw you without one. Also being a nerd isn't a bad thing, like you said, so you shouldn't be offended."

He slowly stroked her back up and down, smiling sweetly.

"I know it isn't bad it just makes it sound like that's all I'am, a now-it-all bookworm."

She said sounding dejected.

"I wouldn't say that's all you are."

He replied frowning.

"You wouldn't."

She sounded hopeful.

"Hermione anyone with half a brain can see that your not just a bookworm, just look at everything we've been through. I mean me and Harry probably wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you and (he stopped for a moment thinking) well, if anyone tried to say otherwise... I guess I'd have to kill them."

Hermione giggled and rested herself on his chest as he continued to stroke her back, now in a slow circular motion.

"You'd really kill someone for that?"

"Course, no one hurts my Mione."

He jested.

"My Mione."

She leaned up smirking with slight mocking in her voice.

"Yeah and?... I think it's endearing. You are my Mione... Well in the sense that your my girlfriend anyway. I just think it works, but I mean if you don't like it..."

He trailed off giving a sheepish look.

"Of course I like it I've just never heard you say it, that's all."

She said trying to reassure him.

"Suppose I never had a good enough reason to before, now I do of course."

"And what's that?"

She asked knowingly.

"Only that I have the most bloody brilliant girlfriend in the whole world and I want everyone to know about it."

He spoke proudly.

"And you don't mind if I'm a complete nerd?"

She asked scrunching her nose.

"Hermione... Who else is going to do my homework for me?"

He joked and kissed her before she could answer back. Starting out gently but deepening as they went on, Ron moved to sit up straight and Hermione followed, sitting so that she was facing him on his lap. They barely let their lips part as they positioned themselves and their hands kept on exploring one another. He moved his kisses from her lips to her neck and she gladly let him, running her hands over his strong chest and through his fiery hair.

They stayed that way for a while, love fuelling the passion that had overcome them but were suddenly interrupted by Harry bursting through the door.

"Gin are you... Oh, uh sorry guy's I had no idea you'd be in here, I was just looking for Ginny... Uh, I'll be going now. Yeah uh... Bye."

Harry stuttered nervously as he quickly left the room almost slamming the door. They sat staring at the spot where harry had just been then both started to laugh as Ron said;

"I don't think Harry 'll ever enter a room again without knocking first."

"Definitely not, the look on his face was priceless."

Hermione replied through fits of giggles. Their almost uncontrollable laughter eventually died down to a few short heaves and they sat grinning at each other, Hermione still sitting on his lap. Despite the interruption she could still see the desire burning in Ron's eyes as he bought his hand up, running his thumb along her lower lip before leaving a short kiss there. Hermione closed her eyes savouring his slow and gentle movements, such a contrast to the hungry actions that had overtaken them just moments ago.

She had never felt such strong emotions before, Ron was compassionate and he made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. Hermione had already planned what her life would be like, what she would do when they left Hogwarts, where she would live. Her life was mapped out like a boring, predictable book. But now it dawned on her that tomorrow no longer mattered, only here and now. She leaned forward planting one more lustful kiss on his lips then... Resting their foreheads together, closed their eyes while both willing time to stand still so that they would always be in this moment.

Slowly he wrapped his strong arm's around her back and pulled her in until there was no space between them. She reciprocated by wrapping hers round his shoulders and pressed her face into the crook of his neck and they held each other in silence.

Ron broke it though as he whispered.

"I love you Mione."

Into her ear.

She kissed his neck and whispered back;

"I love you too Ron."

As they both tightened their hold on one another and sighed happily in unison both blissfully content. They fell asleep on that settee, Ron laying stretched out with Hermione snuggled close on top. His arm's were wrapped tightly around her back, his strong chest supporting hers and he had the faintest of smiles on his lips, as if he were dreaming the best dream of his life.

:X:

It was about 8 o'clock in the morning when they finally woke up and they were in pretty much the same position that they had fallen asleep in. Ron was lying on the couch on his back with his head propped up by one of the large floor cushions. He slowly blinked his eyes open and smiled as he caught sight of his girlfriend draped over him. Her face was looking to the right with her ear flat against his chest and she was sleeping peacefully, her gentle breathing in and out almost perfectly in sync with Ron's.

He didn't want to disturb her but was overcome with a longing to see her look at him with that same smouldering gaze as always, so he gently slid his hands up her arm's to her back in a slow gentle motion, making small patterns over her top before linking them across her back in a hug. The sensation caused goosebumps to raise all over her body and she stirred a little and let out an approving 'mmmmm' sound as he tightened his grip a little, loving the feel of her warm body against his and wondered how it was that she fit so perfectly in his arm's.

Ron lay there a moment trying to remember how they had come to wake up in the living room, before his mind slowly filled with memories of their long make out session the night before and he smiled to himself. After a few minutes of pleasurable reminiscing Hermione shifted again breaking Ron from his daydream and yawned widley. She then proceeded to stretch her arm's and legs and arch her back inwards looking for all the world like a recently awoken kitten then cuddled closer into his chest. Ron gave a low chuckled as she slowly blinked her eyes open and lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest, beaming a sleepy smile at him. He began to gently rub her back again and she closed her eyes, humming as his touch coursed through her veins, awakening all her senses.

"Hey."

She said, her voice raw and fresh.

"Hi, how'd you sleep?"

He responded with an adoring look.

"Like a baby, and you?"

She enquired.

"Pretty good considering."

He grinned.

She looked confused and inquisitive.

"What do you mean considering?"

"Well, you are kind of heavy you know."

Hermione suddenly looked offended.

"I am not heavy, you take that back!"

She pouted and crossed her arms, burrowing her head into them. He looked at her smiling and shaking his head, amused at how easily riled up she was.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean it... Really, I was only joking. Come on look at me. (He tried to lift her head up, but failed) Hermione I know you can't stay that way for long. I'm just too cute to Stay mad at."

She tried to continue ignoring him but she knew that (like Ron said) she couldn't keep it up for long and so she looked back up at him. Ron smiled at her, uncrossed her arm's and placed them above his head and pulled her up so that their faces were level.

"You're too adorable."

He mused, still chuckling. She giggled and leaned in to kiss him, burrowing her arms firmly around his neck. After a while he broke the kiss to look at her, something he loved doing. Ron couldn't get enough of looking at her, she was... To him the most heavenly thing to ever walk the earth and he relished the thought of being the only person able to look at her that way. They stared at each other for a while, both with happiness darting their eyes and silly smiles, before Hermione said,

"Merry christmas Ron"

and he uttered back,

"Merry Christmas love"

and they shared one last loving kiss.


End file.
